


Something Blue

by mercredigirl



Category: Princess Kate RPF
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do say it’s unlucky to see the bride before the wedding, but what can you do when it’s going to be televised live around the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, y’all. I totally forgot I had Princess Kate RPF sitting around my com. I never got round to writing the smutty bits, so if you do feel inspired to do a sequel, comment here and I’ll link!

It’s supposed to be just a dress fitting, but the little bridesmaids fidget – Kate remarks, at the back of her mind, that Pippa will likely have her hands utterly full with Grace on the day itself – and the air-conditioning is far too draughty for the thin lace on her shoulder.

‘Cold?’ William murmurs in her ear, as she suppresses a shiver, and she turns towards him gratefully.

‘You can tell?’ She smiles a little. ‘I might as well bring a coat or two on Friday. Ten minutes in a carriage, out there, without sleeves? I’d freeze.’

William draws back, and studies her so carefully that she bursts out into laughter. ‘What,’ she says, ‘don’t tell me your brother’s stuck a “Kiss the Bride” sign on my back already?’

‘It’s not _that_ ,’ he says, grinning, and she glances down at his Guards uniform, and then glances down further.

‘Oh,’ replies Kate. ‘ _Oh_. Um, I’d need to change first.’

Her clothes lie forlornly in a corner, where Pippa tossed them aside before wrangling her into the gown. She casts a helpless glance at the pink-and-cream pile.

With the hauteur that always fails to impress her, William declares, ‘No, you don’t,’ and before she can protest further, he’s tugging at her wrist and shuffling her towards the door.

That leaves Pippa to fuss over several bored children, not least of which is a twenty-something Harry beginning to complain about standing around in only his Union Jack boxers. Kate remembers to feel vaguely guilty for her sister, and then the door clicks shut behind her, and she’s stumbling down the hallway with a ten-foot bridal train and breathless giggles catching her throat.


End file.
